


HOT

by poisonwithtrash



Category: SUPERHOT (Video Game), SUPERHOT: MIND CONTROL DELETE
Genre: Addiction, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Hypnosis, Manipulation, Noncon Bodyswap, Twine Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: An adventure into multiple minds made in Twine (link inside).A direct continuation from the ending of SUPERHOT: MIND CONTROL DELETE, so i highly recommend against reading it if you haven't finished that game and plan to do so.Otherwise, please enjoy. This is my first Twine game and I worked hard on it.
Kudos: 2





	HOT

Click [here](https://poisonwithtrash.neocities.org/HOT.html) to read.


End file.
